Inkjet technology has been widely for many years. As the inkjet related devices become popular, the consumption of ink cartridges also increases. The problem related to disposable ink cartridge, such as environment pollution and recycling issue, also gains attention.
In the conventional design of ink cartridge, the ink cartridge is rendered useless and must be disposed when the cartridge is unable to supply ink to the printer, even though there is some residual ink remaining in the cartridge, leading to pollution and waste. To solve this problem, a refillable ink cartridge is developed so that the ink cartridge can be refilled with ink through a funnel. However, the refilling requires extra caution as it is prone to spill and overflow. Another disadvantage is when refilling, the ink cartridge must be removed from the printer and the printing is suspended.
In addition, as the ink may contain some impurity. If the ink cartridge does not include a filtering structure, the impurity will enter the inkjet system with the ink, leading to the blockage of the injection piece. To solve the above problems, an ink cartridge apparatus for continuously supply ink is devised.